Volapük Collection
Volapük Collection, American Philosophical Society "Created by the German priest Johann Martin Schleyer in 1879, Volapük ("World's Speech") was the first artificial language to gain wide spread popularity as a prospective form of universal communication. During the 1880s, Volapük clubs were formed throughout Europe and the Americas, with a particularly active center in eastern Massachussetts, however it was gradually replaced by its somewhat less elaborate rival, Esperanto. The Volapük Collection includes printed materials, ephemera, and small number of letters and postcards written in Volapük. Assembled by F. L. Hutchins of Worcester, Mass., a leading American Volapükist, the collection reflects the brief, but intense international interest in the potential of Volapük to become a lingua franca of business and a medium for exchange across borders, and it conveys some of the excitement its adherents felt at its potential." "North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük; Volapükaklub Nolumelopik; Volapükaklub de Worcester" "Creelman, G. C.; Hutchins, F. L.; Schleyer, Johann Martin, 1831-1912; Sprague, Charles Ezra, 1842-1912" Volapük Collection 1888-1891 (0.25 linear feet) 408.9 Ar7v © American Philosophical Society 105 South Fifth Street * Philadelphia, PA 19106-3386 Table of contents Abstract Created by the German priest Johann Martin Schleyer in 1879, Volapük ("World's Speech") was the first artificial language to gain wide spread popularity as a prospective form of universal communication. During the 1880s, Volapük clubs were formed throughout Europe and the Americas, with a particularly active center in eastern Massachussetts, however it was gradually replaced by its somewhat less elaborate rival, Esperanto. The Volapük Collection includes printed materials, ephemera, and small number of letters and postcards written in Volapük. Assembled by F. L. Hutchins of Worcester, Mass., a leading American Volapükist, the collection reflects the brief, but intense international interest in the potential of Volapük to become a lingua franca of business and a medium for exchange across borders, and it conveys some of the excitement its adherents felt at its potential. Background note Scope & content Administrative information Restrictions Provenance Prefered citation Processing information Alternate formats available Additional information Separated material Related material Added entries Contact information Collection inventory Volapük Exhibit, 1889-1891 Return to MOLE Return to APS Library Return to APS home Background note Although the concept of an artificial international language predates the eighteenth century, it was not until the late nineteenth century that it hit its stride. The rise of nationalisms (and antinationalisms) made the period a particularly fruitful one for universal languages, beginning with the appearance of Volapük ("World's Speech") in 1879, followed by Esperanto (1887), and Ido, or improved Esperanto (1907). All three have retained devotees into the present. The first planned language to gain any degree of success, Volapük was the brain child of Johann Martin Schleyer (1831-1912), a Catholic priest from southern Germany who claimed to have received divine inspiration to improve international communication. Benefitting from a heavily systematized grammar, a rigorously consistency, and a clear method of word formation, Volapük aimed for ease of pronunciation and spelling, monosignificance of words (each word having only one meaning), and clarity in syntax and gender. At the same time, Schleyer made every effort to capture the richness and nuance of a natural language. His efforts, to say the least, struck a chord. During the 1880s, Volapük was wildly successful at attracting adherents drawn to the utopian dream of universal communication, with estimates of over 100,000 adherents at its peak of popularity. The language was spread through the formation of Volapük clubs, which sprang up throughout Europe and the Americas, and three International Congresses were held during the 1880s to promulgate the language, the first in Germany in 1884, followed by others in 1887 and 1889. The decline of Volapük, however, was not long in coming. After the congress of 1889, Schleyer's vehement resistance to any alteration in his original conception eroded support, and the language began a slow decline relative to the upstart Esperanto. The problems with Volapük can be traced largely to internal causes, not only Schleyer's intransigence, but the complexity of verb forms, which featured a vast number of different endings to connoting subtle shades of meaning, its overly complex grammar, and its arbitrary choice of roots that made Volapük a chore for Europeans and Americans to learn. In the years following Schleyer's death in 1912, Volapük went into near total eclipse, enjoying only a brief revival in the Netherlands in the 1930s and, until the Nazis suppressed it, in Germany, as well. Arie de Jong's revision of 1931 (Volapük pebevoböl) made some significant improvements to Schleyer's idiosyncratic system, including in verb structures, tense, and grammar, however Volapük pebevoböl never regained the popularity of its parent. By the 1960s, only a handful of speakers remained, and these mostly Esperantists seeking little more than a point of linguistic comparison. Scope and content The Volapük Collection consists of approximately 0.25 linear feet of printed circular letters, newspapers, pamphlets, and ephemera, with a few hand-written postcards and letters, all relating to the first flowering of Volapük during the late 1880s and early 1890s. The collection reflects the brief, but intense international interest in the potential of Volapük to become a lingua franca of business and a medium for exchange across borders, and conveys some of the excitement its adherents felt at its potential. The Volapük Collection appears to have been gathered largely by the American Volapükist, F. L. Hutchins of Worcester, Mass., probably for an informational exhibit on the language. Hutchins was involved both in his local Volapük club (the Volapükaklub de Worcester) and in the national Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), and the collection provides a slight, but balanced view of his internationalist aims. In addition to letters from European Volapükists, Hutchins displayed a letter in Volapük from China, and newspapers, promotional and informational circulars and publications in Volapük published by American Volapük advocates from Massachusetts to Portland, Oregon. Among the more interesting materials are a set of announcements for the First Annual Convention of American Volapükists and two circular letters (folder 33) describing the progress of Volapük in North America. Although most of these periodicals are represented by only a single issue, the geographic breadth of coverage is intriguing. The collection has been retained in the order in which it was received, despite its somewhat chaotic nature. Several folders contain what appear to be exhibit labels (the text of which is transcribed in the descriptive notes below). Except as noted, all of the materials in the collection are printed or lithographic copies, intended for mass circulation. Administrative information Restrictions None. Provenance Acquired from M&S, June 1973 (accession number 1973-1167ms). Preferred citation Cite as: Volapük Collection, American Philosophical Society. Processing information Recatalogued by rsc, 2002. Alternate formats The collection is completely microfilmed, Film 1319. Additional information Separated material A broadside was removed from the collection to the Printed Materials Department: Volapükaklub in Leitmeritz läsevom atoso söli Hutchins F. L. (Lietmeritz, 1891). Call no.: 973 C683, no.723 Related material Volapük Centre, Leigh-on-Sea, Essex, Catalog of Contents, comp. by Brian R. Bishop (Leigh-on-Sea, Essex, 1981). Call no.: 400 Pam., no.56 Added entries Subjects Languages, Artificial North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük Volapük Volapükaklub de Worcester Volapükaklub Nolumelopik Contributors Creelman, G. C. Hutchins, F. L. Schleyer, Johann Martin, 1831-1912 Sprague, Charles Ezra, 1842-1912 Genre terms Broadsides Circular letters Postcards Contact information American Philosophical Society 105 South Fifth Street Philadelphia, PA 19106-3386 http://www.amphilsoc.org/ ©2002 Detailed inventory Volapük Exhibit 1889-1891 33 folders Exhibit card n.d. 1 item World-Speech Volapük n.d. 1 item "Merits adoption, Melidom lensumi": Reasons to learn Volapük Sprague, Charles E., Hand-book of Volapük (N.Y.: Office Co., 1888) 1888 2 items: 2p. and 8p. pamphlet Specimen pages Price list of Volapük Publications n.d. 4p. Addenda to Wood's Dictionary of Volapük n.d. 1p. Specimen pages Schleyer'a literat Volapük (Konstanz: C. Okle, n.d.) n.d. 4p. Labob stimi nunön oli atoso dö fünam Danotabura Volapükik tedelik 1889 3p. "Circular describing a bureau designed to advise as to standing of any commercial house in the world conducted through and by means of Volapük and Volapükans," Milan, Italy Association Polytechnique de Charenton et Saint-Maurice, ...Programme des Cours 1889-1890 1p. circular "Circular showing Volapük as study in Polytechnique Association of Charenton, a suburb of Paris, Franch." Mehmke, R., Nüns Gletavik (Fovot 2id) 1889 1p. "Mathematics translated into Volapük for use in University of Darmstadt, Germany" Kittel, Hans, Sül palestimöl e paflen! 1889 2p. lithograph circular Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), Constitution ca.1890 2p. Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), List of members 1889 4p. Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), First Annual Convention of American Volapükists... Boston, Mass. August 21, 22, 23, 1890 4p. Announcement of Convention Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), You are cordially invited to attend the Public Session of the First Annual Convention of the N.A.A.P.V. 1889 2p. invitation Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), Admit bearer and friends to the Volapük exhibit 1890 1p. ticket Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), to dinner 1890 1p. Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), Constitution 1889 2p. Volapükaklub Nolumelopik (North American Association for the Propagation of Volapük), Volapükaklub Nolumelopik July 21, 1890 1p. Announcement of First Annual Convention of North American Volapükists. Danelson, James Edwin, Circular letter concerning organizing a Volapük club in New York August 5, 1890 1p. World-Speech Volapük n.d. 1 item "Merits adoption, Melidom lensumi": Reasons to learn Volapük. See also same item in folder 1:2. Volapükaklub Flentänik, I. Lovepolam in pük netik 1886 3p. "Circular of French Volapük Club concerning the issuing of Diplomas" Post, Alfred A. (North American Association for Propagation of Volapük), Circular letter 189- 1p., 2 copies Includes list of "Volapük Text-Books" on verso. Post, Alfred A., The need of a comprehensive dictionary of Volapük for English students... ca.1890 1p. Circular letter. Sprague, Charles E., Dictionary of Volapük... ca.1890 1p. Advertising flier for M. W. Wood's Dictionary. Hutchins, F. L., Telegram to A. A. Post February 1891 1p. "Volapük telegram in use of which 7 words were saved" Hughes, W. J., Li kapälol Volapüki? Works on Volapük n.d. 1p. Litho. price list. Volapükabled Däna 1889 8p. Danish Volapük-language periodical. Hughes, W. J., Volapük n.d. 1p. Notification of magazine, Volapük Soprague, Charles E., Volapük ca.1890 1p. postcard Information on the language Beale, Charles C., Volapük Headquarters... ca.1890 1p. postcard Notice of receipt of subscription for magazine Volapük. Post, Alfred A., The need of a comprehensive dictionary of Volapük for English students... ca.1890 1p. Circular letter. Huebsch, Samuel., Volapük, A Guide for Learning the Universal Language August 15, 1889 1p. postcard Notification of availability of two works on Volapük. What is Volapük? ca.1887 2p. Avantages et utilité du Volapük n.d. 2p. In French. Zeitungs-Auszüge n.d. 2p. Extracts from newspapers on Volapük, in German. Wéltspràchelíteratúr n.d. 2p. In German. Zirkular Nr. 285 n.d. 2p. In German. Nogan Volapükik 1889-1890 16p. "Organ of Volapük for Belgium and Holland published in Antwerp." Van Kuo T'ung Hua Tzu Tien n.d. 13p. "Chinese Volapük Paper published in Amoy, China." Volapükabled Däna 1889 4p. Prospectus(?), "Volapük Gazette, Organ for Denmark and Scandinavians published at Copenhagen." Auszug aus dem zweiten Blatte des "Essener Zeitung"... Volapük 1881 2p. In German. Volapükaklub de Gent, Card n.d. 1p. Miscellaneous envelopes 1890-1891 5 items Miscellaneous envelopes from European Voluapuk clubs. not included "Paper published in Milano, Italy" The Bouquet January 1, 1891 2p. Article on Volapük in popular magazine. Beale's Volapük Leaflets, no. 5 n.d. 8p. Schwäbische Weltsprachezeitung 1880 8p. Number 1. "Paper published in Allmendinger, Wurttemburg." Volanunel 1890 8p. Number 3. "Paper published at Prague, Bohemia." Volapükan 1890 8p. Number 25. Paper published in Munich, Germany Pakamabled Nedänik n.d. 6p. Number 2. Paper published in s'Heerenhoek, Netherlands. Volapük correspondence 1890 5 ALsS Miscellaneous manuscript letters written in Volapük from Alfons de Cock (Belgium); R. Mehmke (Darmstadt, Germany); Winsum (Breda, Germany); A. Hullebrouck (Antwerp, Belgium); illeg. (Amoy, China) World-Speech Volapük n.d. 1 item "Merits adoption, Melidom lensumi": Reasons to learn Volapük. Same as folder 1:2. Cogabled 1888 8p. Number 24, "Comic paper published in Munich, Bavaria.". Veizapot 1891 4p. Number 5; Volapük newspaper from Zurich, Switzerland. Cuyper, B. de, Invitation May 22, 1891 1p. In French, "Invitation to a musicale and to lecture concerning Volapük by Prof. J. de Hoon, Gent, Germany.". Gased Bevünetik 1890 16p. Vol. 1, no. 5, "Published in St. Louis, Mo., USA". Schleyer, Johann Martin, Kurze Vergleichende Grammatik der Weltsprache (Glamat Blefik Feleigöl volapüka) (Konstanz: von Schleyers, 1887) 1887 12p. "Volapük Grammars". Volapük. (Universal language) 1887 4p. Pronunciation sheet and grammatical information Starck, H., Auszug aus dem Welstracheblatte nr. 51... n.d. 2p. Emilie, Paul, Liebe Freunde und Sprachkunstgenossen! n.d. 1p. Volapükan Melopik 1891 6p. Vol. 1, no. 21 and 22; "American Volapükist published in Portland, Oregon" Volapükabled Tälik 1889 8p. Vol. 2, no. 13; "Italian Volapük Paper, published in Torino, Italy" Extract from the Speech about Volapük: Advantages and usefulnes of the world-language n.d. 2p. Vorzüge Nutzen und Vorteile der Weltsprache / Bizugs ä pöfüds Volapüka 1890 2p. Phrases in German (and Volapük equivalents) extolling the virtues of Volapük Sezüks se Bükots n.d. 2p. Snippets praising Volapük, in Volapük. Volapükabled Zenodik 1890 4p. No. 109; "Father Schleyer's own paper, 1st number of the 10th year" Miscellaneous postcards 1889-1891 8 postcards Postcards, in Volapük, addressed to F. L. Hutchins and others Miscellaneous envelopes ca.1890 8 items Miscellaneous postcards 1889-1891 8 postcards Postcards, in Volapük, addressed to F. L. Hutchins and others Souvenir of Lecture on Volapük at Trinity Church, Worcester, Mass. April 13, 1891 4p. Brief poem in English and facing Volapük. Calling cards n.d. 5 items Miscellaneous envelopes n.d. 8 items Envelopes from European Volapükists. Miscellaneous postcards 1890-1891 8 postcards Postcards from European Volapükists, in Volapük, including one from Paul Champ Rigot. Miscellaneous letters in Volapük 1889-1891 5 ALsS Manuscript letters, in Volapük, addressed to F. L. Hutchins, including one from Paul Champ Rigot. Zeitungs- und Brief-Auszüge über Volapük n.d. 2p. In German. Söl e läd Lewis E. DeWolfe 1890 1p. AMs Manuscript poem. Creelman, G. C., Volapükaklub de Worcester n.d. 1p. In facing Volapük and English; circular letter soliciting membership Hutchins, F. L., Volapük Lifomöz Sept. 19, 1891 1p. (2 copies) In English; mimeo(?) copies addressed to members of the Volapükaklub Nolümelopik apprising them of progress in Volapük efforts. Hutchins, F. L., Circular of information concerning Volapük July 13, 1891 1p. (2 copies) In English and facing Volapük; litho. copy to members of the Worcester Volapük Club et al., providing international news on Volapük.